Ceramic oxide particles, particularly silica, alumina, titania, and zirconia are known to have corona resistance properties. Sub-micron alumina is often used commercially in such (corona resistance) applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,312 to Urban teaches improved corona resistance using a film coating comprising alumina particles of a type “which provide a suspension which has an acid pH when the particles are slurried in distilled water.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,296 to Johnston et al. teaches the use of unmodified ceramic oxide particles, organosilicates, or organoaluminates as wire insulation (corona resistant) filler and distinguishes these composite fillers from organosiloxane derivatives.
Numerous temperature-resistant polymers, including polyimides, polyetherketones, polyethersulfones and polyphthalamides, have been considered for use as high voltage wire insulation. However, ceramic oxide fillers can be difficult, if not impractical or impossible, to efficiently and economically disperse into such polymers in sufficient quantities to achieve optimal desired corona resistance.
An ineffective dispersion of (corona resistant) composite filler can result in inadequate corona resistance and/or diminished mechanical properties. A need therefore exists for a temperature resistant polymeric composition (for wire coatings or similar type applications) having excellent corona resistance and/or mechanical properties.